


Challenge Day 27: Crossroads

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Solavellan, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 10





	Challenge Day 27: Crossroads

Solas could not help to look at her with fond eyes as he watched her how she sat in their little garden. She hummed a song while she caressed her belly with a blissful smile on her lips, even though it didn't show much, yet. Fae was the most beautiful woman in his eyes, she would be a beautiful mother soon enough. And he would be a father. The mere thought about that filled him with peace and happiness.  
He had often wondered how it would be to have a child, and he imagined them as a family occasionally. But he still never would have thought that this would be something that would come true. Especially not after he left her behind not once but twice.  
Solas shifted slightly in his stance while he leaned against the door frame that led back into their house. A movement that caught her attention as well and her warm brown eyes beamed at him when she realized that he was there. “Vhenan.” she breathed out before she tried to get up.   
“Let me help you.” he offered at once before he gently pulled her up and into his arms, even though he knew she was able to still do that on her own. "I am only pregnant, Solas." Fae chided him, with a small laugh, before she laid her hand back on her belly. She caressed it once more with a fond motion, looking so utterly happy that he could not feel anything else either.  
Solas stole a sweet kiss of her soft lips while his hands moved over hers in a loving gesture. He looked forward to this as much as she did, and he promised that he would keep her safe, no matter the cost. He had even gone that far to fasten up his plans to remove the veil and laid down his duty right after the success. It gave him the chance to live the peaceful life that he wished for all along. Gave him a chance to be that normal man instead of a god. A chance to live in peace with his family after he restored the ancient world of Elvhenan.  
“What's on your mind?” Fae asked gently as she cupped his cheek with a loving gesture, pulled him out of his thoughts. “It is nothing.” Solas assured her in all earnest. “Come, take a walk with me.” he added with a fond smile before he tugged on her hand with a gentle motion.  
“Where are we going?” she asked with a light laugh and some curiosity as Solas guided her into the chamber that held the Eluvian. “The crossroads.” The elven mage made a gesture with his hand to activate the ancient mirror. He still held onto her hand as the two of them slipped trough it.  
They found themselves at the crossroads, could see ancient stone trees rising up in front of them. It felt peaceful and familiar to him in a way. Warmth spread trough him from their intertwined hands and his thumb brushed over hers with raw affection.  
This really felt like a new beginning.


End file.
